The Peasant Prince
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: A Cinderella Story. Sesshoumaru, the peasant. Kagome, the princess. With tricky mice, magic pumpkins, evil lords and cats, Sesshoumaru doesn't stand a chance. A magical adventure told in 100 word chapters. Updates will be sporadic.
1. Pumpkin

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Once again I am writing a 100 word drabble series. I can't seem to get enough of them, for they're so much fun to write. This new series is inspired by Dokuga's October Drabble Drawble Night (DDN) with the overall theme of Cinderella. Once again each chapter will be **100 words only**. No more, no less.

Enjoy!

…

The Peasant Prince

1: Pumpkin

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru glared at the dirt beneath his feet, even as he breathed in the rich scent of the garden. He loved land, and he didn't mind tending it, but he didn't care to slave over it as he was being forced to do. Staring at a nearby pumpkin, he was tempted to smash it, to destroy it as he had been destroyed.

The sound of a carriage had him glancing up, into the face of a young girl as she passed by in an opulent white carriage. He sneered and looked away.

It seemed the new princess had finally arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Pumpkin, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	2. Broom

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

2: Broom

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru was sweeping the back servants entrance when the door opened behind him, and a petite girl flew by him in layers of white and cream. By the time he drew in his next breath she was gone, flounces and all, hiding inside a weeping willows' arms. For a moment he simply held the broom in his hands, blinking. The door opened again; this time a man came out.

Naraku glared down his nose at Sesshoumaru. "Did you see a girl come this way, peasant?"

Fury erupted through him, yet his face remained impassive. He looked down and said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Broom, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	3. Tatters

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

3: Tatters

By: Luna

…

Hesitating only briefly, he walked to the willow and pulled aside its branches, looking down at the girl sitting at its base. The soon-to-be wed princess merely stared at him, silent. He watched her eyes drop to his bare, dirty feet, then ran up his long legs, his torso, and finally his face. Knowing she only saw a tattered man, something inside him tightened into a painful knot.

He hated how far he had fallen, to where even a girl saw only a servant instead of the warrior he was… _used_ to be.

Controlling himself, he offered her his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Tatters, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1<strong>**st**** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	4. Midnight

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

4: Midnight

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru heaved her to her feet, then watched as she brushed her bottom off, her midnight hair looking somewhat disarrayed. She looked up at him, then beamed a smile. "Thanks! Lord Naraku is such an odious man. I think he was thinking that I would think it would be okay to consummate our vows before they actually took place."

When she paused to take a breath, Sesshoumaru turned back to his sweeping, hoping she would go back into the palace and leave him to his misery.

She didn't. "What's your name? My name is Kagome. You sure are awfully tall."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Midnight, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	5. Mouse

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

5: Mouse

By: Luna

…

_Why me? _Was a question Sesshoumaru once asked himself a long time ago, when he was still a young Lord with the world at his feet, only to watch it shatter before his very eyes.

"… Mother hated mice, but I've always thought them cute little creatures with these fuzzy little ears and a little nose…"

He vowed to never ask the Gods for either guidance or help, not ever again.

"…until one mouse actually _bit_ me, then I didn't like them very much after that…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, certain the Gods were trying to punish him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Mouse, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	6. Fitting

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

6: Fitting

By: Luna

…

It was fitting punishment, he supposed. For his past deeds, he was sure it was karmic justice that had struck him so low. Peace never lasted, especially for one so dark.

"… and then Souta told Mother, and Mother told Grandfather, then the whole _kingdom_ was in an uproar because they thought I painted lipstick mustaches on Lord Tenchi's family portrait - which I _did_, but they'll never know for sure. Besides, it's not as if the treaty was broken _anyways_…"

Sesshoumaru snapped. Twirling around, he did what he should have done the minute she opened her mouth and spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Fitting, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	7. Glass

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

7: Glass

By: Luna

…

Silence, blessed silence, filled the garden. Even as Sesshoumaru sighed in contentment, wide blue eyes blinked in surprise over the hand he held over her mouth. A finger tapped against his wrist in askance.

He looked down at the pale finger resting against his skin. Then he looked into her face, at her hair that was slightly coming out of its pins.

Slowly he withdrew his hand, then backed away. She was like porcelain; delicate glass that should be handled with care. He should never have touched her.

"Leave," he said wearily, turning away.

After a moments hesitation, she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Glass, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	8. Ball

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

8: Ball

By: Luna

…

Lord Naraku had his elbow resting negligently against the pristine white table cloth of the dinner table, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, as he stared rudely at his fiancé sitting a few places down the table, avidly watching the dancers sweeping by, enjoying the ball.

She sparkled like the jewel she was. He grinned, triumphant with the knowledge that he captured the girl everyone claimed couldn't be caught.

Then she turned, deliberately, away from him. Naraku's eyes narrowed at the insult, and he immediately started to plan.

_No one _insulted him and got away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Ball, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	9. Slipper

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

9: Slipper

By: Luna

…

Naraku stood up, rudely motioning to his mother to get up and out of his way. As he sat down, Kagome stiffened at their close proximity.

"Are you enjoying our engagement ball, my dear?" He inquired smoothly.

Her eyes were glued to the dance floor. "Yes, my lord."

He reached for her hand, his fingers clamping around hers when she tried to pull away. "Let's dance." It was an order, not a request. When she hesitated, he stood abruptly and started yanking her onto her slippered toes.

"I said _let's dance_." He murmured darkly, and proceeded to draw her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Slipper, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	10. Palace

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

10: Palace

By: Luna

…

His grip was crushing on her fingers. Kagome didn't try to pull away from the pain, knowing it was futile. Her expression stayed bland, her smile vapid. She was determined not to meet his eyes.

A beat of uncomfortable silence passed, then he said, "You won our game of hide-and-seek the other day. Pray tell, where in the palace did you end up hiding?"

Kagome made herself laugh. "If I told you that, it would end the game, wouldn't it?"

Naraku's expression hardened. "I don't like games."

"Sure you do," Kagome blithely replied. "It's how you won me, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Palace, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 1st<strong>** 2011**

**Words: 100**


	11. Rumors

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

11: Rumors

By: Luna

…

"I didn't _force_ you to accept my proposal." Naraku murmured, swirling her around the dance floor. "If I recall, the deal I had made with your mother had been for you _or_ your sister. Last time I checked, you volunteered."

Kagome stayed silent. It was true, but she was here for other reasons than pretending like she would marry Naraku. Kagome smiled beatifically at her temporary lord and fluttered her lashes. "Well, I just _had_ to confirm the rumors about this castles lord."

Naraku looked ready to preen.

Kagome fluttered her lashes again. "He had indeed hired an _excellent_ cook."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	12. Headache

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Headache

By: Luna

…

When the dance ended, Kagome tried to withdraw her hand from his. Naraku tightened his grip painfully, holding her there against him. "Where were you?"

She knew he was talking about the other day. "I'm not telling."

Fury mottled his features for a moment before he smoothed his face back into smooth handsome lines. "Rejoice in your freedom," he told her quietly. "This won't last long."

Kagome pulled her hand away. "You're right," she said simply. "It won't. Good day, my lord, I find I suddenly have a headache."

She walked away without another word, subtly flexing her bruised fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	13. Recon

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Recon

By: Luna

…

Kagome tapped the quill of her pen against the parchment paper, a slight frown between her brows. She had already infiltrated the castle; the next thing to do would be recon. First, she had to write a letter. It would be short, and simple enough to decode.

_Honorable Mother,_

_You were right. Everything will turn out like it should. The Lord is very quiet, but I like him. We'll all be able to see each other soon._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

She had to assume Naraku would read her correspondence; she just hoped he wouldn't realize she hadn't been talking about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	14. Visiting

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Visiting

By: Luna

…

"What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru cursed, then squinted up at the silhouette haloed by the sun. He sat back and scowled. She wore a blue dress this time, he thought absently. Only this one wasn't made for ballrooms; though finely made, her day dress had obviously been chosen with the intent to spend the day out of doors. He wondered why she wanted to spend it with him.

His scowl only deepened as her smile brightened. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Visiting you!" She chirped. Uncaring of her dress, she crouched in the dirt. "Don't you want to know why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	15. Helpful Helper  Edited

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thanks for the corrections!

The Peasant Prince

Helpful Helper

By: Luna

…

"I don't care," Sesshoumaru answered, his voice full of annoyance. "The castle is that way."

Her eyes followed where he pointed, then followed his arm back to his eyes. "I see that."

"That dress doesn't belong out here."

She beamed. She wasn't about to admit the amount of time spent deciding her outfit when she visited him. "You like my dress?"

"Not my size," he growled. "I'm working."

"I can see that, too." She chirped.

"Then why are here?" He asked again, frustrated. His misery _did not_ enjoy company.

"To help." She said simply. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	16. Nurture

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Nurture

By: Luna

…

To leave, had been his answer. When she only looked at him, brow raised, he huffed out a breath and pointed to a wagon full of potted flowers. "Grab a purple one. Bring it to me."

When she did as he ordered, he wondered why she wasn't yelling at him about how he was speaking to her. "Okay," she started, eyes full of curiosity. "What next?"

Sesshoumaru took a spade and carefully moved aside dirt. "Twist and remove the pot," he instructed. "Then carefully place it in the hole."

She did. "Then what?"

"Water," he said. "Then watch it grow."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	17. If you build it…

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

If you build it…

By: Luna

…

They worked silently, Kagome stopping only to ask a question now and then about a bloom. Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that he had relaxed in her company.

"Why are you building this garden?" She asked suddenly, sitting back in her grimy dress and surveying the rows of blooms. "Don't get me wrong, this garden is absolutely beautiful, but I don't understand its purpose. There's nothing but flowers here. It gives the illusion of a meadow filled with wildflowers; no path, no seats, no real pattern. Who are you building it for?"

For Rin, Sesshoumaru thought, but didn't say it.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	18. Secrecy

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Secrecy

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru surveyed the castle walls, realizing in surprise that she had chosen a spot where she wouldn't be seen from the windows; she had been doing that all afternoon, he realized. He turned to look at her with a considering frown.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you hide from him?"

She stuck her nose in the air. "Wouldn't you?"

"I'm not the one marrying him."

"Lucky you." She said dryly. When he only stared, she shrugged. "I don't like him."

"And you're marrying him because…?"

She winked at him. "I'm not."

"No?"

"Nope!" She chirped. "But _shh!_ It's a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	19. Spies

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Spies

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru wondered about the errant princess, mostly wondering why she came around so often. It was not the first time he had wondered this, but it was the first time he actually stopped to consider the answer.

She was here, for all intent and purposes, to marry Naraku. _She_ said she wasn't.

Didn't that mean she was here for… something else?

He thought of the endless stream of chatter she was capable of producing, her clumsiness, and the smiles she bestowed upon him without reservation.

He snorted. She was _the_ last person he would ever expect to be a spy.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	20. Rescue

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Rescue

By: Luna

…

Kagome reached down and slipped off her slippers with a sigh. After fending off advances from her fiancé during dinner, Kagome was too tired to do any reconnaissance. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru all day, and she thought for a moment that she wasn't _too_ tired…

Then she sighed, and signaled to her maid to help her undress. Sesshoumaru didn't seem very receptive to her company, and though she didn't necessarily need him to like her in order commence her rescue operation, she was surprised to find that she _wanted_ him to like her.

Like she was beginning to like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	21. Rats

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Rats

By: Luna

…

Kagome was struck with an idea. She turned to her maid. "Rin, are there any mice in the castle?"

"No," Rin answered, eyes downcast. "Just rats."

Kagome thought she knew what Rin meant.

Quiet and reserved, Rin didn't seem to particularly like working at the castle; it was why Kagome had chosen her in the first place. Rin, however, didn't seem to like _her_, either. She thought it was because she was the woman there to marry Naraku and plump up his pockets with her dowry and kingdom. Kagome wanted to reassure her, but did not dare reveal her secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	22. Infestation

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Infestation

By: Luna

…

"Hmm," Kagome tapped her chin with her index finger. "A very big rat in particular." She pretended she didn't see Rin's startled eyes. "You know, I think we have a rodent infestation."

Rin's eyes were wide. "We do?"

Kagome nodded. "We do. In fact, I know someone perfect to help us out…"

Sesshoumaru jolted awake by a servant a short time later. "What?"

"Mice." The servant said. "The princess says her room is overrun by mice. She says it's your fault because they must have come from your garden."

Sesshoumaru snarled, but the servant wasn't fazed. "Your mice, your problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	23. He's your what?

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

He's your what?

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru went to the princess's room quickly, carrying a bag full of mouse traps and a bad attitude. He knocked on the door none too gently and waited until it was opened by the lady's maid. He froze, staring down at Rin who looked dazzled to see him.

He yearned to reach out for her, but didn't dare. Eyes filled with sad understanding, she stepped back to allow him entry.

Kagome noticed; full of questions, eyed the two of them. "Rin? Do you know this man?"

Sesshoumaru glared in warning. Rin's chin rose up in challenge. "Yes. He's my father."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	24. Those darn mice…

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Those darn mice…

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared at the pair for a moment, noticing how stiff they stood. Sesshoumaru's eyes dared her to do something, while Rin's were starting to look afraid.

"Oh." Kagome made an effort to appear nonchalant as she rapidly adjusted her plans for the night. "Rin. Help Sesshoumaru look for those mice we saw earlier, will you?"

Rin looked confused.

"I'm sure it will take a _long time_ to capture them all, will it not?" She pretended she didn't see happiness burst across the young girls face, and she glided out onto the balcony to leave the two of them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	25. White

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

White

By: Luna

…

Kagome stared up at the stars, her white dressing gown fluttering around her legs. Luckily she never took her slippers off, so the cold shock of the stone beneath her feet didn't register. The stars were so beautiful, and there were _so many_…

The last time she took the time to stargaze had been right before she left home. She had sat along the hillside with Inuyasha, and he was _apologizing_.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

Because Kikyo was supposed to go on the mission, but that was before Inuyasha asked her marry him.

So they made Kagome go instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: White, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	26. Bubble

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Bubble

By: Luna

…

Inuyasha was supposed to _hers_, that's why Kikyo was going to go. A week before Kikyo was meant to go; she appeared before both Kagome and Queen Amaterasu, Kagome's mother. She was pregnant, and the father was Inuyasha. Kagome's bubble of happiness had abruptly disintegrated.

She repeated much the same words as Inuyasha. _"It just happened. I'm so sorry." _

When she left, in the end it had still been for him. He couldn't run Sesshoumaru's kingdom; Kagome couldn't stand staying there anymore, not with the two of them looking so happy.

So she left. So far, she didn't regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Bubble, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	27. Sweet

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Sweet

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru studied Rin's appearance critically. "You are well?"

Rin nodded happily, a sweet smile curving her lips. "Yes. Lady Kagome is very kind. She makes sure I have a meal three times a day and clean clothes."

As if she couldn't contain herself, Rin launched herself at Sesshoumaru, hugging him tightly. Sesshoumaru slowly hugged her back. He had feared for her safety, yet every time she went to the gardens to pick flowers for her new mistress, he had seen for himself how well she was doing.

For some reason, knowing Kagome was her mistress made him feel… at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Sweet, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	28. Spoon

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Spoon

By: Luna

…

Rin fiddled with a spoon, unable to stop smiling. She peeked up at him, blinking in surprise. He was looking out towards the balcony, and there was an expression on his face she's never seen before.

She followed his gaze to the slim back of her mistress.

She then looked towards the stationary, and remembered the letter she had sent out for her mistress the other day. She knew who she was loyal to. "Father…"

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru's attention was still outside.

"Princess Kagome… Rin doesn't think m'lady is who she says she is."

Sesshoumaru's voice was deceptively mild. "Excuse me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Spoon, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	29. Black

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Black

By: Luna

…

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru said, his expression black.

"M'lady wrote a letter the other day…"

"And…?"

"The thing is… If Rin didn't know better, Rin could have sworn that the letter was addressed to..." She hesitated.

Sesshoumaru scowled, impatient. "Who?"

"Your mother," Rin said, perplexed. "But how would she know her?"

He froze for a moment, the crouched down and looked Rin in the eye. "Why would you think that the letter was addressed to my mother?"

Rin looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. "Well… the letter was addressed to Honorable Mother. That's _your_ mother's address."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Black, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	30. Title

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Title

By: Luna

…

"It could be what she calls her mother."

"That's not true!" Rin protested. "Don't you know who Lady Kagome _is?"_

Sesshoumaru's deadpanned expression answered her.

"Lady Kagome is Queen Amaterasu's only daughter."

Queen Amaterasu of the Sun Kingdom. A great war broke out between her and her brother, plunging her kingdom into a period of darkness. After the defeat of her brother Susanowa, Queen Amaterasu was given the name of the goddess who makes the heaven shine.

If Kagome really came here to marry…

There wouldn't be a force in the world that would be able to take Naraku down.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**AN: **Yes, I am blatantly twisting mythology to fit my story, and no, everything will not match the original mythological story.


	31. Tray

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Tray

By: Luna

…

If Kagome were to write a formal letter to her mother, the correct form of address would be _Divine Mother_, in respect to her title. What was she here for? How did it involve him?

When he rose to confront Kagome, Rin's hands tugging at his sleeve stopped him. "She was kind to Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He gently disentangled her fingers. "Don't worry for your mistress. This Sesshoumaru only seeks answers."

Rin let him go, and watched as he stepped out onto the balcony to stand next to Kagome.

Then she left to pick up the tea tray Kagome had ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Tray, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	32. Herb

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Herb

By: Luna

…

There was an herbal garden planted below the ledge of the balcony's railing, filling the air with a sweet scent. Kagome breathed it in deeply as Sesshoumaru came to stand next to her.

He stared at her for a moment, his golden eyes stormy and full of darkness. She didn't know the details of how he had fallen, but she didn't doubt he had been a powerful warrior; even as a servant there was a frightful quality about him that should have made her nervous.

When he asked, "Why are you here?" She added insightful to his list of qualities.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Herb, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	33. Resistance

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Resistance

By: Luna

…

"I told you already," Kagome answered calmly. "To help you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "With what?"

"Escape," Kagome answered.

The moonlight made her skin glow; Sesshoumaru was forcefully reminded of her beauty. "Are you really Queen Amaterasu's daughter? Did she send you?"

"Yes, I am. No, she didn't. I volunteered after my cousin became… unable to go."

"Who sent you?"

"Your brother requested that your mother use her position to request help from an ally."

"And they sent _you?_" Sesshoumaru asked, incredulous.

Kagome's chin rose. "I was the most qualified candidate. Naraku wouldn't be able to resist a princess like me."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	34. Change of Mind

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Change of Mind

By: Luna

…

It was true. Her beauty was a bonus, but her kingdom would be true prize being the most powerful on the continent. Her kingdom, however, wasn't exactly an ally. "When did mother contact you? The Western Citadel houses people protected by the Moon Kingdom. Mother wasn't exactly a fan of your kingdom."

"Certain circumstances arose that made her change her mind." Kagome answered blithely.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Like what?"

"Her only son went missing," Kagome said softly. "Nobody knew what happened, until a trusted spy saw you sitting in the dirt at Naraku's feet. After that, her mind changed fairly quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	35. Ruse

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Ruse

By: Luna

…

"How could your mother send you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If it had been me, the last person this Sesshoumaru would have sent would be my daughter."

"You don't have to believe me, but all royal family is trained at birth in the art of warfare. Father made sure we were trained on the physical aspect as well. We didn't think Naraku would buy it if my mother, who has made her disdain of him known, suddenly offered an alliance. In order to make sure Naraku would not become suspicious, we made sure to offer me in a way he wouldn't refuse."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	36. A Game of Chance

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

A Game of Chance

By: Luna

…

"My father has a wandering eye," Kagome said dryly. "And a crippling love for gambling. When my father played against Naraku, he made sure to place me in lieu of coins… and lose."

Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted. Even if it was a trick, the plan could still backfire. If Naraku found out, he'd kill Kagome at the first opportunity, and then make sure it looked like an accident. "Why were you so willing to go?" Sesshoumaru finally asked. "You've never met me before."

"Like your mother, certain circumstances arose that spurred my decision," Kagome said softly.

"Which was?"

"Betrayal," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	37. Green

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Green

By: Luna

…

Kagome reached down and plucked a green sprig of lavender, rubbing its purple petals between her thumb and forefinger, releasing its aroma.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes tracing the way the moonlight made her skin glow. He studied the arches of her brows, the length of her eyelashes, the deep color of her blue eyes, and the shape of her full mouth. He stared at the way her robe molded to her petite frame, and the slippers that covered her tiny feet.

Heartbreakingly fragile. Utterly breakable.

If he ever met with Queen Amaterasu face-to-face, he'd wring that woman's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Green, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	38. Strategy

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Strategy

By: Luna

…

Who was it that betrayed her? Sesshoumaru wondered. He pushed that thought aside, forcing himself to focus on the present. He wanted to escape; he couldn't allow himself to get wrapped up in his rescuer.

"What is your plan?"

Kagome sighed, dropping the lavender. "I have the castles floor plans. I've studied the various routes we might use to escape, as well a general idea of Naraku's comings and goings of each day. Right now, I'm studying the guards' schedule, searching for a flaw."

Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but listening to her talk strategy filled him with the strangest sensation...

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	39. Champion

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Champion

By: Luna

…

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the intense look that came into Sesshoumaru's eyes when he looked at her. When he lifted his hand to touch her cheek, Kagome stopped breathing altogether.

"If you ever have need of me," Sesshoumaru started, "I will come for you."

"As my prince?" Kagome asked, her voice embarrassingly thin as she threw out the presumptuous request. For all she knew, he could be offering out of gratitude.

Sesshoumaru's hand dropped, and he started backing away. "I am not a prince here," he told her, his voice serious. "But I will be your champion."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	40. Interruption

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Interruption

By: Luna

…

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome whispered. "I'll be careful. We'll both escape. Then, when the time comes, we can kill that bastard together."

That strange emotion assaulting him again, Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, but stopped when the curtains moved, and Rin appeared.

"Kagome-sama," Rin said, her eyes downcast, her cheeks pink with embarrassment for interrupting… she wasn't sure what, but the atmosphere was heavy with it. "You're not going to believe this, but Rin actually found a mouse."

Kagome jumped back away from the mouse Rin held up in the air by its little tail with a girlish squeak.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	41. One bitten, twice shy…

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

One bitten, twice shy…

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru stared, unable to believe that the woman who just told him that they can kill a man together as if it were a romantic proposal (which, oddly enough, he kind of thought it _was_) was the same woman who now stood quivering like a child against the balcony railing because of a mouse.

Curiously, he took the mouse from Rin, watching as Kagome jumped with another girlish squeak.

"Get it away from me!" She demanded hotly. "Don't you know those things _bite?_"

And _she_ was supposed to rescue _him_? Bemused, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Your courage is inspiring, princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	42. Endless Amusement

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Endless Amusement

By: Luna

…

"…_until one mouse actually bit me, then I didn't like them very much after that…"_

He forgot she told him that when they first met. It was amusing how one so brave could be brought down by something so tiny. "Don't worry," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll dispose of it."

Kagome's eyes widened in alarm. "Don't _kill_ it!"

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her. "Why not?"

Kagome started to fiddle with the rope of her robe. "It's so small, and fuzzy, and…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the mouse, then held it back up in Kagome's face.

When Kagome squeaked again, Sesshoumaru almost laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	43. Intrusion

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sorry for the long wait, but updates will start to slowly pick up again! I am cramming for finals, so they probably won't be every day until finals are over. Until then, I will do the best I can! Thank you all for your patience :D

...

The Peasant Prince

Intrusion

By: Luna

…

A knock sounded at the door, and at the sound Sesshoumaru froze. What was he doing…? He put the mouse in the sack he had carried with him as Rin hurried to the door, wondering who it was that came to disturb her mistress so late. The door flew open, and she fell back with a pained cry.

Sesshoumaru was at her side instantly, glaring up at the intruder.

Naraku stared down at him, looking unimpressed. "What are you doing here, peasant?"

Kagome appeared, her expression light, airy, and vapid. "Naraku!" She cried, sounding delighted. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	44. Cozy

Standard disclaimer applies.

During finals, updates will be sporadic. Please be patient

The Peasant Prince

Cozy

By: Luna

…

"I've heard the most disturbing rumors, my dear." Naraku was saying, walking past Sesshoumaru and Rin as if they weren't even there.

Kagome's head cocked to the side in confusion. "Rumors?"

Sesshoumaru was amazed. If he hadn't spoken with her or taken the time to learn a little about her, the way she was acting would have completely fooled him. Airy, stupid, and completely oblivious; it was the first thing that came to mind while watching her.

Was she really that good of an actress?

Naraku smiled nastily. "It seems you're getting a little too cozy with the hired help."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Cozy, Drabble Drawble Night, November 5, 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	45. Thunder

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Thunder

By: Luna

…

Kagome's eyes widened innocently. She took a step back, and her lips trembled. For a moment even Sesshoumaru was fooled – until she cried out, "It wasn't Cooks fault! She told me it was for your party, but I couldn't wait! But then my elbow caught the corner of the pan and everything went flying…"

Naraku stared at her, his expression thunderous. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"They were your favorite, but I had to have them! I'm so sorry you didn't get your cream cheese puff pastries!"

"That's not what I was… wait a minute. That was _you?_"

…

**Prompt: Thunder, International ****Drabble Drawble Night, December 17, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	46. Dash

Standard disclaimer applies.

As much as I would like to say that updates will resume everyday like normal... unfortunately I've suffered another technological mishap because, for some unearthly reason, when it comes to electronics I have the touch of death. My dog ate the end of my laptops power cord, but since I was told by a computer guy that I fried my last laptop (supposedly) because I used a 90AV something or other instead of a 60 something or other power cord, that my laptop overheated and died. SO... I'm ordering a new cord from the manufacturer, and it may take some time. The only reason I'm able to update at all is because I saved a few chapters on ffnet's document uploader thing, and I'm using someone else's computer.

...

The Peasant Prince

Dash

By: Luna

…

Kagome started babbling, and while Naraku stared at her blankly, Sesshoumaru quietly slipped out of the door.

The mouse was squeaking in fear inside of the bag. Once he was outside he reached for the squirming rodent and reached up a hand to break its neck – until he looked into its eyes. It was small and white, and its eyes were an unusual blue.

_Don't kill it!_

Sesshoumaru sighed in resignation, then crouched down to set it free.

It _should_ have dashed away – the last thing Sesshoumaru expected was for it to explode into puff of white and blue glitter.

…

**Prompt: Dash, International ****Drabble Drawble Night, December 17, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	47. Vixen

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Vixen

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru sat on the ground covered in glitter, completely blank with shock and disbelief.

Women clouded the judgment of men, Sesshoumaru decided dazedly. It was because of a heartless vixen that he had let himself be betrayed and dishonored. Another woman – Kagome – landed him in his current predicament.

His plan had been to kill the stupid rodent – but Kagome's plea had drifted out of nowhere and had stayed his hand.

It was all her fault, Sesshoumaru thought, which currently landed him in this state of shock.

For what had once been a pretty mouse had exploded to tall, beautiful… _man_.

…

**Prompt: Vixen, International ****Drabble Drawble Night, December 17, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	48. Prance

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Prance

By: Luna

…

The man sent Sesshoumaru a saucy wink. "I must thank you for deciding not to kill me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru only stared, speechless.

He wore a blue and white kimono with a white silk fan held in one hand, and was barefoot. His eyes were a flirtatious black and his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with bangs framing his effeminate face.

"My job is to help out the unfortunate – and thank _goodness_ I came across your pretty face!" He pranced over to crouch in front of Sesshoumaru, his smile fey. "Jakotsu, at your service. I'm your fairy godmother!"

…

**Prompt: Prance, International ****Drabble Drawble Night, December 17, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	49. Sparkle

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Sparkle

By: Luna

…

Jakotsu held his pose for several moments as Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him, then scowled when all he did was raise a hand to his head. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

The Godmother's scowl deepened. "Oh, no. Are there a few loose screws in that pretty head?" The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened, and Jakotsu took an involuntary step back. "Hey now, no harm intended."

Sesshoumaru slowly rose, dusting off sparkling glitter with impatient swipes of his hand. "Who are you?"

"Your godmother." Jakotsu crossed his arms with a pout. "Why is it nobody believes me when I say that?"

...

**Prompt: Sparkle, New Years Eve Drabble Drawble Night, December 31, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	50. Cupid

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Cupid

By: Luna

…

"What is your purpose here?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his body tightened like a spring, merely waiting to react.

"I'm here to help! You want to look nice? I can make it happen. You want me to play cupid?" Jakotsu winked suggestively. "I can have women lined up and down the block to vie for your hand."

Sesshoumaru merely stared at him, his expression flat and disbelieving. "I already have someone in line. You are not needed."

When Sesshoumaru turned to walk away, Jakotsu jumped over to him in panic. "What do you mean? Not everyone has one of me, you know!"

…

**Prompt: Cupid, International ****Drabble Drawble Night, December 17, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	51. Lightening

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Lightening

By: Luna

…

When Jakotsu grabbed his arm, fast as lightening Sesshoumaru had him pinned against the castles wall by his throat. "Don't touch me," hissed Sesshoumaru.

Jakotsu raised his hands in the air in a pacifyingly. "Got it. No touching!"

Sesshoumaru didn't like anyone touching him. Since he had been disgraced, only two had been allowed willingly. One was blood, the other…

"If you want to help me," Sesshoumaru said flatly. "Then leave me alone. I doesn't trust anybody, especially someone who claims he wants to help without any strings attached."

Jakotsu's eyes had cooled. "Who said anything about no strings attached?"

…

**Prompt: Lightening, International ****Drabble Drawble Night, December 17, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	52. Dance

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Dance

By: Luna

…

The minute Sesshoumaru let go of Jakotsu's throat, the "godmother" danced away from him to a safe distance. Sesshoumaru eyed him distrustfully as Jakotsu rubbed his throat. "What do you mean?"

Jakotsu glared at him in a way that was very dark, and there was a flash of oppressive energy that told Sesshoumaru that he wasn't as weak as Sesshoumaru assumed. "I want something. You want something. I have the power to make your wish come true."

At Sesshoumaru's silence, Jakotsu's scowl darkened. "What's the matter? You're not interested in a little quid pro quo?"

In answer, Sesshoumaru walked away.

...

**Prompt: Dance, International Drabble Drawble Night, December 17, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	53. Crackle

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Crackle

By: Luna

…

Jakotsu stared at Sesshoumaru's back, crackling with fury. What man didn't grab at the chance to make his dreams come true? Was it so hard to believe that Jakotsu had the capability? Sesshoumaru had obviously been a warrior; there was the shadow of death in the other man's eyes, and experience was etched on his face. Any true warrior would be able to recognize another one.

Jakotsu needed Sesshoumaru to help him; he wasn't lying when he said that his help wasn't without strings attached. Jakotsu wanted something very badly – and he was willing to do _anything_ to get it.

...

**Prompt: Crackle, New Year's Eve Drabble Drawble Night, December 31, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	54. Meeting

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

The Peasant Prince

Meeting

By: Luna

…

He found Kagome in the garden picking flowers. He stared down at her, his aura fairly oozing off of him in red hot waves of fury. "Are you happy now?" He asked with a furious snarl. "I'm here as you ordered, _princess_."

"I _asked_ Jakotsu," she said serenely. "You are the one that decided you couldn't refuse."

"You _knew_ I couldn't refuse." He said hotly, sitting down beside her with a sullen frown, his arms crossed in front of him.

"We can both get what we want this way." Kagome's eyes met his with a serene smile. "Don't you think?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Words: 100**


	55. Nice?

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Midnight

By: Luna

…

Jakotsu studied her out of the corner of his eye. Her midnight hair gleamed under the sun beautifully. He reached out and tugged on a lock of her hair. "It's too bad you're a girl, you know."

Kagome turned to him with a smile. "Please. You wouldn't like me even if I was a man."

He sighed and leaned fell back amongst the flowers. "True. You're too nice for me."

Kagome snipped off another flower, holding it under her nose with an empty smile. "Please," she said again. "We both know that _nice_ is the last word to describe _me_."

…

**Prompt: Midnight,** **New Year's Eve Drabble Drawble Night, December 31, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	56. Bright

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

The Peasant Prince

Bright

By: Luna

…

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" They both turned towards Naraku, who was striding towards them in his black riding boots, uncaring of the flowers that he crushed beneath his heels.

Her expression was both bright and vacant as she smiled up at her fiancé. "I was just picking some flowers. Aren't they pretty?"

Naraku looked around him with distaste. "No. Get ready for our ride, we'll be leaving shortly."

Jakotsu, invisible to the lord's eyes, scowled at his back. "Hmph. You sure picked a winner to sacrifice yourself to."

Kagome only smiled and snipped off another flower. "I know."

…

**Prompt: Bright, New Year's Eve Drabble Drawble Night, December 31, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	57. Secret

Standard disclaimer applies.

Originally posted to Live Journal on December 20, 2011

The Peasant Prince

Secret

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru watched her, his brows slightly furrowed in consternation. Why did she like gardening with him so much? Why wasn't she with Naraku attempting to learn his secrets?

A spy she may claim to be, but he didn't see how much she was accomplishing by helping him pick squash.

"How are you planning on getting us out of here?" Sesshoumaru asked, irritated by her cheery attitude.

"Out the front door." She replied absently, focused on her task.

"How is that possible?"

Kagome looked at him from over her shoulder, her face smudged with dirt, and winked saucily. "It's a secret."

…

**Prompt: Secret, Dokuga(underscore)Contest, Weekly Perfection—Drabble #171**

**Originally posted on: December 20, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	58. Dirt

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

The Peasant Prince

Dirt

By: Luna

…

"I still don't understand," Sesshoumaru told her as he settled in beside her to help her with his work. "Why do you like spending so much time with me?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes distant as she looked over the garden. "It's peaceful here. Being surrounded by so much life makes me feel… at ease."

"With me?"

Kagome looked back down with a smile. "With you."

Sesshoumaru studied her, wondering why she looked so sad. Reaching out, he touched his fingertips to her cheek, forgetting that his fingertips were covered with dirt. Kagome's eyes jumped to his in surprise.

"Kagome…"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	59. Forgetful

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Forgetful

By: Luna

…

"What are you hiding, I wonder?" He asked with a murmur, moving his hand to cup her cheek. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I told you everything," she whispered. "I'm here to help you escape."

The look in his eyes sharpened, and he leaned in a little bit more. "And?"

Kagome's lashes fell, covering the expression in her eyes. "And what?"

"Who else is going to escape?"

"Rin." Kagome answered promptly. "Of course Rin. I wouldn't forget about her."

"You are forgetting someone." He waited until Kagome met his eyes. "You. You're forgetting you."

"No," she said softly. "I'm not."

...

**Words: 100**


	60. Resolution

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Resolution

By: Luna

…

The palm against her cheek stiffened. "Excuse me?" He said silkily.

For the first time, Kagome saw the ruthless man underneath the dirt of a peasant. "S-Sesshoumaru…?"

"I will not leave without you." He said, his voice cold and resolute.

Kagome's eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing in consternation. "Now, see here –"

"No, _you_ see here," Sesshoumaru snarled, bringing his other hand up to cup her other cheek. "I told you I was your champion. Did you not understand what I meant?"

"But… but I…!"

"_But nothing_," Sesshoumaru said, then cut off any protests with a kiss.

…

**Prompt: Resolution,** **New Year's Eve Drabble Drawble Night, December 31, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	61. First Kiss

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

First Kiss

By: Luna

…

Their first kiss was soft and gentle, completely at odds with the fury present in Sesshoumaru's eyes moments earlier. He caressed her lips like a lover, and the simple action conveyed so much more than Sesshoumaru had ever said. He pulled back, then rested his forehead against hers. This close, Kagome could see each and every fleck of gold, surprisingly mixed in with bronze. The sudden urge to count them overcame her, and she dropped her eyes to resist the urge.

"Did you really think I'd leave you behind?"

Kagome brought trembling hands to touch his wrists. "You don't understand."

"Then tell me," Sesshoumaru told her softly. "And make me understand."

…

**Prompt: First Kiss,** **New Year's Eve Drabble Drawble Night, December 31, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	62. Caress

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Caress

By: Luna

…

Kagome's fingers caressed his wrist in little circles. "I came here to save you, but there were certain things that I had to do first."

"Like what?" Sesshoumaru let one hand slide back to entangle in her silky hair, cupping the back of her head and resisting another kiss until she told him the whole story.

"Like entering into a legal agreement between countries," Kagome admitted softly, looking at him at last. "A betrothal agreement."

Sesshoumaru froze, realizing what she would say next.

"If I break it by escaping with you," she said softly. "My actions will cause a war."

…

**Prompt: Caress,** **New Year's Eve Drabble Drawble Night, December 31, 2011**

**Words: 100**


	63. Hidden

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Hidden

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru's fingers tightened in her hair as he closed his eyes. "Why would you do something like this? A favor owed to my mother cannot be worth a life of imprisonment."

"In a way, there is." Kagome said with a sigh. "During the war between my mother and her brother, she hid her child away in the last place anyone would ever look. Your mother."

A distant memory arose, faint, and he tried to remember…

"_Look good and hard, Sesshoumaru. One day, this girl…"_

"My uncle would do anything to hurt my mother," she said. "Including killing her only child."

...

**Words: 100**


	64. Kiss her Again

Standard disclaimer applies.

The Peasant Prince

Kiss Her

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he could say. She looked so sad, so miserable, that he didn't want to ask more questions. He remembered that war perfectly, despite the fact that he had been a small child. Prince Susanowa had been power hungry, his thirst for power rivaling that of any foe the Sun kingdom had ever seen. Assassination attempts, arson, and rebellious factions instigated by their own Prince.

Sesshoumaru didn't doubt that Susanowa would have stooped so low as to murder an innocent child.

Why don't you kiss her?

It was a good question. Leaning down, Sesshoumaru kissed her again.

…

**Prompt: Why Don't You Kiss Her? – Jesse McCartney, Love Songs Drabble Drawble Night, February 4****th****, 2012**

**Words: 100**


	65. Recognition

Standard disclaimer applies.

Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is slightly longer as a thank you for your patience! This one is written for _HawaiianCaffein_, who was the one that gave me enough umph to finish this story.

…

The Peasant Prince

Recognition

By: Luna

…

_This couldn't happen. Stop it. Stop._ But Kagome wouldn't listen, and she didn't stop him from kissing her. When she had first met him, that day so long ago when she had been running from Naraku, she had flown past a tall man standing in the garden, and had hid underneath the weeping branches of her favorite tree.

When the branches of the willow were swept aside, she looked into the face of the most beautiful man she's ever seen. The sun made a halo around his silver hair, yet his golden eyes shimmered within the shadows of his face.

He held his hand out to her. As soon as he pulled her out into the sunlight and she saw his face, recognized that fierce look of _warrior_ in his eyes, she knew who he was instantly.

Pasting on a bright, vacant smile, she ignored the twinge in her heart and put her acting skills to the test.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 158<strong>

**Prompt: Twinge**


End file.
